My Teacher and Me
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: Harumi manages to escape from the abandoned house in Tabori, but comes across her teacher, Reiko Takato, now turned into a shibito. Running away from her, she soon finds herself in an inescapable position, and has a brief heart-to-heart with Shibito Reiko. Drabble based on the end of Harumi's first mission in Siren, more-so hurt rather than comfort.


**(AN: everyone's favorite siren character seems to be either shiro, or mina and risa. well as for me?**

 **b** **esides kyoya, i don't think you understand how much these two ruined me playing this game, even if their levels are awful (maybeee except reiko's day 1, 23:00. that one was kinda easy)**

* * *

 _ **Harumi** Yomoda_

 _Tabori/Living Room - Abandoned House_ **Day Two - 15:20:01**

Harumi sniffed as she took a deep breath. Walking along the roof of the Tabori settlement, she quietly dropped down onto the lower roof, hoping not to alert the shibito-fied Maeda family. The primary school student found herself being lucky, as she was able to slip by Tomoko and her parents unnoticed.

As she dropped onto the ground, Harumi sightjacked each member of the Maeda family. Tomoko was in a room on the second floor, scribbling in a notebook Harumi had checked just moments ago. Mayumi, Tomoko's mother, was still banging some sort of knife on a cutting board in the kitchen. Finally, Tomoko's father, Takanobu, was in the bathroom.

Seeing as she was safe outside, Harumi walked towards the gate of the Tabori settlement.

"I'm soon free." she said, hoping that she could find any adult that would help her, since her teacher, Reiko Takato, tragically scarified herself to save Harumi. Her death still lingered on with the young girl, as she felt that Mrs. Takato was the only person she could trust besides her Aunt Momoko.

As she walked down the steps, a voice made her stop.

"Harumi…"

Harumi stopped and gasped. She recognized the voice and a small smile appeared on her face.

"M-Mrs?..." she said. Harumi realized that if she was there, then that meant that Mrs. Takato was actually alive!

However, her moment of happiness ended as soon as she walked down and saw a horrifying sight.

Reiko's outfit was completely dirtied up; with what seemed to be blood on it as well. However, the worst part about it was her face: blood trickling down her pupil-less eyes. This could only mean one thing: Mrs. Takato was now one of "them".

"Don't go off by yourself anymore…" she said in low voice, caused by her transformation into a shibito. Harumi gasped as Reiko stared at her.

"Noooooo!" she yelled. Harumi quickly turned and ran away from her now shibito-fied teacher.

"Why are you running away? Come back Harumi… I looked everywhere for you…"

Harumi refused to listen to her, tears now trailing down her face at the sight of her teacher. The primary school student ran around the Tabori settlement, hoping to find a place to hide.

Finding no such place however, she saw Reiko slowly walk towards her. Harumi resisted the urge to scream as she ran, finding a shed of sorts. Harumi attempted to open the door, but found that she was too short to reach the doorknob. Heading off, she saw that the door next to her was completely boarded up.

Before Harumi could do anything, a pair of hands wrapped around her, hugging her almost.

"Harumi… how I've longed to see you again…" said the shibito Reiko. Harumi was completely mortified; she felt a chill up her spine as she tried to free herself from Mrs. Takato's grip, but couldn't.

"L-Let go of me!" Harumi yelled, hoping that she didn't alert the Maeda family.

"Oh… but Harumi… aren't you glad to see me? That I'm here to protect you?"

"N-No! You're… you're a monster, Mrs. Takato!"

Reiko was confused. "A… monster?"

"You're one of them! You're not the Mrs. Takato I know!"

By this point, Harumi was now crying. It pained her to yell at her teacher, her once kind-hearted and loving teacher. But seeing her now: a soulless Shibito, it didn't matter to the primary school student.

"But I am Mrs. Takato… you must be tired, Harumi… Come here, give mommy a hug-"

It was then that Harumi freed herself from Reiko's grip, looking at her teacher in the eye.

"Y-You aren't my mommy! A mommy loves and cares for someone! You don't know anything about love anymore, Mrs. Takato!"

With hot tears running down her face, Harumi ran towards the exit of the Tabori settlement. She sightjacked Mrs. Takato, hearing her loud breathing as she followed after her pupil. Knowing this was now the perfect time to run, Harumi ran and ran as fast as she could, hoping not to see her teacher again.

Yet, Mrs. Takato felt rather… heartbroken. The one she cared for so much was now no longer wanting any protection under the claims that she herself was "one of them".

"No matter what, I will protect you…" Shibito Reiko moaned before laughing and walking off. Seeing as how the entrance to the Tabori Settlement was closed by the Maeda family, all Reiko could do is walk slowly towards Arato, and continue her search for Harumi.


End file.
